


paper thin

by starboyhowell



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyhowell/pseuds/starboyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not okay. </p><p>He feels beat over, overwhelmed with his YouTube career and the pressure of his impending future. </p><p>Phil knows Dan's not okay, and he's not letting him get away with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper thin

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever fanfic here, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> warning: strong language

Dan's eyes seemed to lack their usual spark.  
They were dimmer, and somehow a bit more human, less angelic.  
He felt tired all the time. Dan never left the comfort of his dark bedroom and slept too little or too much. He ate too little or too much. He cried too little or too much.

It was midnight. 

Dan was crying. 

Phil could hear. 

He felt Dan's footsteps as they were pacing around his room, he felt his heart beating through the walls, bleeding into his room. He heard his sobs, his groans and he heard his teardrops hitting the duvet with a splash. 

Phil tiptoed to his room, pressing his ear lightly to the door to hear any signs of Dan being awake. He heard Dan typing, his fingers dabbing the keys and his stuffy nose breathing in harshly. 

His cold hand reached the doorknob and with a gush of courage he pushed the door open, falling into darkness's arms. 

"Dan?"

"Phil? What are you doing?" 

Phil fidgeted with the rim of his shirt until Dan turned on the fairy lights above his bed, confused and puffy-eyed.

"I. uh..." He looked at the window. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Dan smiled a painful smile and nodded, patting the bed and signaling Phil to sit down.

"I'm fine, Phil. Really." Phil knew he wasn't saying the truth. 

Their eyes met. Dan glanced at Phil's lips swiftly, returning to gaze into his ocean eyes one last time before he closed his eyes and pressed their lips together.

Phil pushed away. 

"S-sorr-" 

Dan felt a cold hand on his hips and looked up to see Phil inching closer to him, licking his lips and delicately pushing Dan to envelop him in a faint kiss. 

A crystalline tear rolled onto Phil's cheek, and he pushed away, caressing Dan's face and wiping away the flowing tears. 

"It's going to be alright, love."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know." 

They hugged, falling asleep in each other's arms and intertwined in each other's love.

**Author's Note:**

> i s2g if i read this when i'm older i will cringe and die and resuscitate to cringe once again. also, leave me a comment if you liked it//follow me!! <3 <3 :^)


End file.
